OBSESSION
by ling-ling pandabear
Summary: Obsesi itu yang membuat mu buta, obsesi itu yang membuatmu menyiksaku dan karena obsesi itu kau tak pernah tau kesakitanku. BAD SUMMARY. MPREG! FOR "EVENT HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE" HUNKAI.
1. Chapter 1

**OBSESSION**

SUMMARY: Obsesi itu yang membuat mu buta, obsesi itu yang membuatmu menyiksaku dan karena obsesi itu kau tak pernah tau kesakitanku. BAD SUMMARY. MPREG! FOR "EVENT HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE"

**HUNKAI.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : JUST YOU, FOREVER**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi,BL,sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja tan itu kini sedang memojokkan dirinya, ketakutan . itulah yang kini dia rasakan, dia menutup mulutnya untuk meredakan suara isakannya.

Tap...

Tap...

Langkah tegas itu semakin membuatnya takut, dan membuatnya semakin memojokkan badannya dia sudut kamar tersebut.

Namja tampan berwajah tegas berkulit putih itu menampakkan smirk diwajah tampannya. Namja itu semakin mendekati namja tan manis itu hingga akhirnya dia sampai didepan namja tan manis itu.

Dia mulai merundukkan badannya menatap namja manis itu yang kini sedang menunduk. Terdengar suara isakannya itu.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum evil lalu tangannya kini menarik rambut halus namja manis itu membuat namja manis itu mendongak dan meringis kesakitan.

Senyuman evil itu terus terpatri diwajah evil namja tampan itu, dia terus menyusuri wajah manis namja didepannya. Namja manis itu terus menangis membuat hampir seluruh wajahnya basah karena airmatanya.

"Se...Sehunniiee..." lirih namja manis itu memanggil nama namja tampan berwajah evil itu.

Sehun tersenyum evil saat namja manis itu memanggil lirih namanya.

"Ada apa sayang ?" jawab Sehun sambil terus menelusuri wajah namja manis itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

Namja manis itu menutup matanya mencoba merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan sehun yang dingin hampir seperti es tersebut.

"Ak...Akkuu... bisa jelaskan...AKHHH..." belum selesai namja manis itu menjawap pertanyaan sehun.

Sehun sudah kembali menarik rambut namja manis itu lagi dengan keras hingga membuat sedikit helaian rambut halusnya rontok.

"Aku tak perlu penjelasanmu . JALANG!. Sudah ada bukti dan kau bilang bisa menjelaskannya. Cih!" kata sehun dengan sedikit penekanan di kata jalang kepada namja manis itu.

Namja manis itu semakin menangis sesenggukan, apalagi sekarang sehun menarik rambutnya dengan keras.

Sebenarnya yang lebih sakit itu adalah hatinya, karena kekasihnya itu memanggilnya jalang.

Sehun melepas cengkraman tangannya dirambut halus namja manis itu , lalu mengangkat badan namja manis itu seperti karung beras.

BRUGHHH...

Sehun menjatuhkan badan namja manis itu diranjang berukuran kingsize tersebut. Dia langsung membuka seluruh pakaian yang dipakai namja manis itu hingga full naked.

"Se...Sehunniiee... aku mohon ... hiks..." kata namja manis itu.

Tapi, sehun tak mendengarkan permintaan namja manis itu.

Sehun langsung memagut bibir tebal merekah milik namja manis itu. Sehun mulai melumat bibir sensual milik namja manis itu menurut sehun. ciuman itu semakin dalam hingga lidah sehun meminta akses menuju dalam mulut namja manis itu, sehun menggigit bibir namja manis itu. Hingga akhirnya lidahnya bisa masuk kedalam mulut namja manis itu.

Lidah mereka berdua mulai bergelut dan tak berapa lama sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Saliva mereka menyatu menjadi satu, saliva itu kini mebasahi dagu namja manis itu.

Sehun beranjak dari atas tubuh namja manis itu, lalu membuka laci di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya tersebut.

Mata namja manis itu membelalak tat kala sebuah sex toy yang biasa disebut vibrator itu diambil oleh sehun.

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu dengan ini" kata sehun sambil mengangkat vibrator big size tersebut "dan tanpa pelumas" tambah sehun sambil menyeringai.

Jongin memundurkan badannya tapi sayang sehun kini sudah mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya mengecup tonjolan kecil didada namja manis.

Sambil tangan sehun mengelus paha dalam namja manis itu membuat namja manis itu mendesah. Sehun kembali menyeringai lalu jarinya kini sampai di hole milik namja manis itu dan tanpa aba-aba sehun langsung memasukkan Vibrator berukuran besar itu sekali hentak.

"Akhhhh... Appo... Lepaskan...hiks sa..sakit sekali... Appo...hiks..." teriak namja manis itu sambil menangis.

Sehun tidak memperdulikannya, lalu dia mulai mengaktifkan vibrator tersebut kevolume full.

Namja manis itu menggeliat ketika vibrator itu mulai bergerak, sehun menyeringai lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh namja manis itu.

"kita lihat, kau bertahan hingga berapa kali klimaks . jongin sayang..." kata sehun lalu duduk disofa yang menghadap kearah tubuh namja manis yang bernama jongin tersebut.

.

.

"Akh..." jongin kembali mendesah dengan panjang ketika dia merasa dirinya kini telah klimaks yang ke lima kalinya.

Jongin kini mulai lelah, dia mendesah lega ketika vibrator itu dimatikan oleh sehun dan dicabut oleh sehun dan matanya mulai terpejam. lalu matanya kembali terbuka ketika holenya kini kembali dicoba untuk dimasukkan sesuatu.

Jongin memandang sehun , kini sehun mencoba memasukkan juniornya yang bisa dikatakan besar itu. Sehun langsung menhentakkan sekali hentak lalu batang kebanggaannya itu masuk seutuhnya kedalam hole jongin.

Sehun mulai meng in-out kan kejantanannya itu dihole jongin dengan brutal bahkan badan jongin menghentak dengan cepat.

"Ughh... ternyata lubangmu ini tetap sempit padahal vibrator tadi sudah masuk hole mu" kata sehun sambil memberikan handjob pada kejantanan jongin.

"ughh... hunniiee...akhh..." desahan jongin menggema didalam kamar sehun membuat sebuah irama indah didalam kamar tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berduapun klimaks. Sperma sehun kini memenuhi hole jongin karena kabanyakan sperma itu sampai keluar dari hole jongin. Sedangkan jongin kini spermanya mengotori perutnya dan juga perut sehun.

Jongin mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya lagi tapi matanya kembali terbuka lebar tatkala sehun membalik tubuhnya hingga dia menungging.

"jangan harap hukumanmu sudah selesai sayang" kata sehun lalu kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya didalam hole jongin.

Desahan itu kini kembali memenuhi kamar milik sehun itu, membuat alunan musik yang begitu indah didalam kamar tersebut hingga pagi hari mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari kembali menyinari dunia, sinarnya begitu silau hingga membuat jongin mencoba membuka matanya.

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari tersebut.

Melepaskan tangan kekar sehun yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya dengan lembut agar sang pemilik tangan tidak terbangun. Jongin membalikkan badannya yang terasa nyeri tersebut, dia melihat wajah tampan sehun sambil tersenyum miris. Dia sangat mencintai sehun, dia merindukan sehun yang dulu, jongin terus mengelus pipi dingin sehun lembut.

Jongin tersenyum miris, hingga sesuatu yang menyeruak didalam perutnya membuyarkan kegiatan paginya untuk melihat wajah sehun.

Jongin berlari menuju kamar mandi lelu menutupnya, terdengar suara bedemam dari pintu dan diikuti suara mual jongin didalam.

"Hoeekkk...Hoeeekkk...Hoeekkkk..."

Sehun terbangun mendengar debuman pintu kamar mandi dan suara mual jongin. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mendudukkan badannya , menyandarkan badannya didasboard ranjang.

KLEEKKK...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja manis –jongin- dengan wajah pucat pasihnya. jongin tersenyum melihat sehun sudah bangun sedangkan sehun menampakkan wajah stoicnya pada jongin.

"kau sudah bangun hunniee..." kata jongin sambil tersenyum lalu memunguti pakaian yang berserakan dibawah ranjang.

"..."

Sehun diam tidak menanggapi perkataan jongin, dia hanya melihat kegiatan jongin saat ini tapi tidak sepenuhnya karena sehun kini melihat pantat jongin yang dilapisi oleh underware hitamnya. Karena jongin yang hanya memakai baju kemeja berwarna putih sebatas paha milik sehun.

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan ditangannya sudah terkumpul baju-baju yang berserakan tadi.

"hunniee, kau mandilah aku ingin membuatkan sarapan dulu" kata jongin sambil tersenyum tapi tetap terlihat wajah pucatnya.

Sehun beranjak lalu mengambil celana jeans yang ditaruh jongin di pinggiran ranjang. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati jongin.

"aku tidak ingin sarapan dirumah" kata sehun dengan suara dinginnya "dan kau istirahatlah wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat" kata sehun lagi lalu dia berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

BLAMMM...

Pintu itu tertutup, jongin masih diam ditempatnya setelah mendengar kata-kata sehun. dia tersenyum. Sedingin apapun sehun kepada jongin dia tetap memperhatikan jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, sehun terlihat seperti biasa. Menampakkan wajah poker facenya didepan seluruh pegawainya. Bahkan sapaan dari para pegawainya pun hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapn dingin dan menusuknya. Para pegawainya hanya memaklumi kelakuan sang presider.

Sehun terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia sampai menuju ruangannya. Sehun masuk lalu mulai mendudukkan tuuhnya, mulai mencek kumpulan map-map yang berada diatas mejanya.

Map-map itu semua berisi tentang kontrak kerjanya dan lain sebagainya. Sebagai seorang presedir yang baik dia harus mencek semua map-map penting itukan ?

TOK...TOK...

Pekerjaannya terinterupsi ketika pintu ruangannya sedang diketuk.

"masuk" kata sehun dengan suara dingin dan datarnya.

Tak berapa lama seorang yeoja cantik masuk kedalam ruangan sehun dengan membawa beberapa map ditangannya.

Yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya ketika berada dihadapan sehun.

"presedir Oh, hari ini Presedir dari WU Corp ingin menemui anda pada saat jam makan siang. Kata Presedir Wu ada yang ingin dibicarakan mengenai kerjasama perusahaan" kata yeoja itu panjang lebar dan hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman oleh sehun.

Beberapa detik hening hingga sehun membuka suaranya "selesai" tanya sehun sambil menatap yeoja yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu.

"Ah..Ne presedir. Kalau begitu saya pamit keluar" kata yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar ruangan sehun.

Sehun mendengus dengan kasar ketika mendengar nama presedir Wu corp itu. Sebenarnya Sehun tau yang ingin dibicarakan oleh presedir wu itu bukan mengenai kerjasama perusahaannya tapi mengenai jongin, kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya diteras belakang Mansion mewah milik kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Namja dingin, protektif dan posesive itu.

Jongin melihat taman yang berada didepannya, terlihat bunga-bunga cantik yang sedang bermekaran saat ini. jongin memegang perutnya sambil tersenyum.

"hari ini begitu indah kan baby ?" kata jongin sambil mengelus perut ratanya.

"seharusnya kita melihat bunga bermekaran seperti ini bersama appa ne" kata jongin lagi sambil terus mengelus perutnya. Mencoba berinteraksi dengan bayi yang berada didalam perutnya.

Jongin tersenyum miris lalu tetes airmata bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata black pearlnya.

Begitu miris hidupnya, dari awal pertemuannya dengan sehun yang begitu indah hingga hanya kesalahan yang sepele dia harus terkurung didalam sangkar emas milik sehun ini. karena masalah itu Sehun juga semakin banyak berubah, dulu Sehun yang penyayang dan selalu memperhatikannya Sekecil apapun itu kini dia berubah sangat drastis bahkan Sehun tidak tau kalau sekarang Jongin Sedang mengandung anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun sekarang, berada disalah satu Cafe terdekat dikantornya.

Didepannya kini duduk seorang namja berambut blonde serta wajah yang tegas, menatap mata tajam sehun.

Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya terlebih dahulu lalu memulai pembicaraan

"bagaimana keadaan jongin ?" tanya namja itu sambil menatap Sehun yang kini sedang memakan Steaknya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu melihat namja yang berada didepannya tersebut.

"baik" jawabnya singkat lalu kembali menikmati makan siangnya tidak terlalu menghiraukan namja itu.

"Jangan terlalu menekannya, seharusnya dia juga perlu keluar rumah yah untuk sekedar refreshing mungkin" kata namja itu.

Sehun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tajam namja tampan itu lalu menghempaskan Pisau dan garpunya kasar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu apa yang menjadi milikku, ge" kata Sehun dengan suara dingin dan datarnya.

Lagi-lagi Namja yang dipanggil gege oleh sehun mendengus kasar, menarus pisau dan garpunya lalu menggenggam tangannya dan menaruhnya dibawah dagunya.

"Seharusnya saat ini dia sekolah Hun, kau tau seharusnya tahun ini dia lulus dari Senior High School nya dan kau tau kalau..."

BRAKK...

Sehun menggebrak meja di restoran itu membuat para pelanggan dan pelayang yang disana semua menatap Sehun terkejut. Kris –Namja yang Sehun panggil Gege- itu hanya menatap sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sudah kukatakan beberapa kali, jangan ganggu sesuatu yang sudah menjadi MILIKKU" kata Sehun dengan sekali tarikan nafas dia berbicara lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"aku hanya ingin menasehetimu sedikit Hun"

"itu tidak sedikit Ge, kau bahkan berkali-kali sudah mengatakan itu. Kau tau ge, aku takut takut kalau jongin pergi dariku lagi ge"

"itu hanya masa lalu Hun, kau tau jongin tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi dan aku juga tau kalau jongin sangat mencintaimu"

.

.

"_kau dimana sayang...hiksss...jongiee... sayang..." hancur sudah pertahanan Sehun, air matanya kini jatuh membasahi pipinya yang kini bercampur dengan air hujan._

_Sehun terus berlari menghiraukan suara bunyi hujan yang bersahutan dengan klakson mobil. Bahkan kini tubuhnya telah basah kuyup, bukan Sehun namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Sehun memang orang yang egois jadi jangan salah bila dia belum menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya belum dia temukan._

_Sehun terengah-engah lalu menunduk memegangi lututnya, hujan terus saja turun dengan derasnya. Sehun mencoba mendongak melihat kedepan._

_DEG..._

_Sehun diam membeku melihat namja manis yang sedari tadi dia cari, sehun tersenyum lalu berlari menuju namja manis itu. Menerjang namja manis itu dengan pelukannya, namja manis yang dipeluk oleh sehun dan membalas pelukan Sehun._

"_Kau dari mana saja sayang...?" tanya sehun masih memeluk namja manis itu penuh kasih sayang._

_Namja manis itu belum menjawab pertanyaan sehun, yang ada dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sehun._

"_Mianhae Hunniee..." akhirnya namja manis itu menjawab lalu suara isakan tangis namja manis itu tak terdengar oleh sehun karena hujan yang semakin deras._

_Tapi, karena Sehun sudah mengenal namja ini lama dia tau kalau namja –yang dia klaim sebagai miliknya ini- sedang menahan isakan tangisnya._

_Sehun terus memeluk namja manis itu dibawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras._

_._

_._

.

"Tapi aku tetap takut ge, dia adalah milikku ge" kata Sehun ketika mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu tersebut.

"aku tau jongin itu milikmu, tapi berikan juga jongin kebebasan terutama meluluskan sekolahnya Hun. Kau tau hanya karena kau takut dia pergi lagi kau tak memperbolehkan dia sekolah lagi." kata Kris sambil kembali meneruskan memakan makanan siangnya.

"..."

Diam, keheningan melanda mereka berdua.

"Aku pergi dulu ge, ada berkas-berkas yang belum aku periksa. Oh ya sampaikan salamku kepada Suho hyung dan calon bayimu itu" kata Sehun memberikan senyuman palsu kepada kris lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kris didalam restoran tersebut.

Lagi dan lagi Kris menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, dia memijit pelipis nya.

Selalu saja seperti ini, Sehun selalu menghindar kalau membicarakan tentang sekolah jongin. Kris sudah tak bisa lagi membujuk Adik sepupunya itu untuk melepas jongin hanya untuk meluluskan sekolah saja.

Oh apakah kris tidak ingat kalau adik sepupunya itu egois sekali.

Ah mungkin hari ini adalah yang ke seratus atau beribu-ribu kalinya kris gagal membujuk Sehun. mungkin besok do'anya terkabul untuk membujuk sehun. ya Semoga.

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap pelipisnya, menyandarkan badan lelahnya di sandaran kursi. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan perkataan kris yang selalu saja itu yang dikatakan kris.

Mengenai sekolah jongin kebebasan jongin dan...

"ARGhhhhh..." Sehun berteriak mengingat kata-kata kris tadi siang.

Dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan jongin sudah cukup kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu itu jangan terulang lagi.

Apakah Kris tidak tau kalau sehun bisa menyuruh jongin untuk Homeschooling. Tapi sehun harus berpikir ulang lagi, dia tidak mau Jongin kembali hilang.

Sehun melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, sudah jam 12 malam saatnya dia pulang dan kembal lagi besok dikantor.

.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah berwarna putih gading itu kini tengah terparkir digarasi bersama mobil-mobil mewah lainnya.

Sehun turun dari mobilnya setelah salah satu maid membukan pintu mobil miliknya tersebut.

Dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju mansionnya yang megah tersebut, sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat jongin tidur meringkuk disalah satu sofa yang berada diruang tengah mansion megah tersebut.

Sehun menatap tajam para maid yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Tuan jongin menolak ketika saya menyuruh tuan jongin beristirahat dikamarnya, katanya dia ingin menunggu tuan muda pulang" kata salah satu maid bersuara.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju jongin. Mengangkat bridale jongin menuju lantai dua dimana kamar sehun dan jongin berada.

Para maid hanya mengikuti sehun dibelakang, lalu mereka sampai dikamar sehun.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh mulus bak persolen itu dengan hati-hati takut kalau jongin kenapa-napa.

Setelah itu dia menyelimuti jongin sebatas dadanya. Sehun mengejup dahi jongin, turun kemata, hidung pipi dan yang terakhir bibir tebal dan menggoda milik jongin.

Sehun mengernyit ketika ada salah satu benda panjang tergeletak diatas lantai, karena penasaran sehun mendekati benda itu lalu mengambilnya.

Mata sehun terbelalak melihat benda panjang tipis itu, disana tertera 2 garis merah. Sehun menggenggam benda tipis itu.

"Aku perlu penjalasanmu besok sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ok cek...

Lingling balik setelah beberapa bulan hiatus. Setelah sibuk nya udah habis lingling bawa cerita baru lagi. lingling sedih ga' bisa nonton TLP tanggal 6 kemaren, para readers ada yang nonton ga' ?

Buat yang –My story about love and life- nanti setelah ff ini selesai. Buat –sequel be present- kayaknya lingling ga' bisa nerusin masalahnya untuk cerita itu lingling kena writer block jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Ok sekarang lingling minta Reviewnya sebanyak-banyaknya kalau ga' lingling ga' terusin (bercanda)

Ok Review ya 


	2. Chapter 2

**OBSESSION**

SUMMARY: Obsesi itu yang membuat mu buta, obsesi itu yang membuatmu menyiksaku dan karena obsesi itu kau tak pernah tau kesakitanku. BAD SUMMARY. MPREG! FOR "EVENT HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE"

**HUNKAI.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : OBSESSION**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi,BL,sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**.**

**.**

Kris berjalan dengan gontai ketika dia sampai dimansion mewahnya, semua para maid yang melihatnya langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat terhadap kris. Kris membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"kau sudah pulang sayang" suara itu membuat kris mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum melihat namja berwajah angelic itu kini mendekatinya.

Kris langsung memeluk namja cantik itu, yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum manis. Lalu namja cantik itu melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah kris dengan lekat lalu mengelus pipi tegas milik kris. Kris terkikik lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping milik namja cantik itu.

"bagaimana dangan keadaan baby, apa dia nakal ?" tanya kris lalu salah satu tangannya menyentuh perut rata namja cantik itu.

"sedikit, karena dia harus membuatku harus bolak-balik kamar mandi" jawab namja cantik itu sambil mengulas senyum indahnya.

Kris terkikik lagi-lagi terus mengelus perut rata namja cantik itu.

"bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Sehun tadi siang ?" tanya namja cantik itu sambil membawa kris menuju sofa.

Kris dan namja cantik itu mendudukkan tubuh mereka di sofa, kris menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Istri cantiknya itu.

"seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa meluluhkan dinding obsesi seorang oh sehun itu" jawab kris sambil menatap namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi kris. Kris memejamkan matanya ketika pipinya diberikan elusan oleh namja cantik itu.

"besok kita coba lagi dan kita bicarakan bertiga" kata namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum.

"kau memang yang terbaik sayang, saranghae" kata Kris.

"Nado" jawab namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi di mansion Oh terlihat hening, Sehun terus melahap makanannya sambil melirik jongin dengan sudut matanya yang tajamnya.

Jongin dengan santi masih memakan sarapannya, dia juga tau kalau sedari tadi sehun meliriknya tapi jongin dia pura-pura tidak tau.

"Aku menemukan ini dilantai kamar kita, apakah ini milikmu ?" tanya Sehun sambil menaruh tespack diatas meja makan.

Jongin menatap tespack itu dengan membelalakkan matanya, dia langsung menelan makanannya, dan langsung minum air putih.

"bukan, itu bukan milikku" jawab jongin sambil menatap sehun.

"jangan berbohong padaku!" kata sehun dengan nada tinggi sambil menatap tajam jongin. "kau taukan aku tidak suka kalau kau berbohong" tambah sehun lagi tapi kini dengan suara labih melembut.

"aku juga tau hunnie hyung, dan aku tidak berbohong padamu, percayalah padaku satu kali ini saja" kata jongin sambil menggenggam tangan sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dia bimbang antara percaya atau tidak kepada jongin.

.

.

.

_._

_Sehun berjalan ditrotoar untuk berjalan menuju cafe untuk makan siang. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat kekasih tan manisnya kini sedang makan siang bersama seorang namja yang selama ini dia benci bersama jongin. Hell!_

_Sehun langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja jongin dan namja brengsek itu._

_BRAAKKK..._

_Sehun langsung menggebrak meja jongin dan namja brengsek itu –menurut Sehun- dan langsung membuat para pengunjung menatap kearah keributan yang dibuat oleh Sehun._

_Tanpa kata-kata Sehun langsung menarik paksa jongin, dia tak jadi makan mood sudah hancur karena melihat jongin bersama namja brengsek itu._

_Erangan dan teriakan penolakan jongin dia abaikan, hingga dia sampai didepan mobil mewah hitam metalic nya. Sehun membuka mobil itu secara bringas lalu mendorong jongin untuk masuk kedalam mobil secara paksa._

_Setelah itu sehun langsung menuju pintu kemudi membukanya secara brutal dan masuk dengan cepat. Merasa jongin masih berontak sehun langsung mengunci otomatis mobilnya._

_Tapi, jongin masih berontak. Melihat itu Sehun langsung memegang tangan jongin menatap jongin dengan tajam._

"_DIAM!" kata Sehun dengan nada tinggi yang kini dia terlihat marah._

_Jongin langsung diam ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun._

"_Kenapa Kau masih bertemu namja brengsek itu, ya tuhan ..." kata sehun sambil menatap tajam jongin._

_Yang ditatap hanya diam takut melihat sehun._

"_Aku tak percaya lagi denganmu jongin" kata sehun lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"makan siang nanti aku akan menjemputmu , kita kerumah sakit" kata Sehun ingin beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Buat apa ?" kata jongin bingung.

"untuk memeriksa, apakah benar kau hamil atau tidak" jawab sehun lalu benar-benar beranjak dari meja makan tersebut.

Jongin diam, dia terus menatap punggung sehun, lalu tak berapa lama dia sadar. Ketika sadar wajahnya langsung memucat.

_Oh tuhan jangan,jangan sampai sehun tau._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Namja tinggi bersurai hitam kini sedang menatap tajam mansion mewah milik Sehun, dia tidak hanya sendiri tapi juga bersama seorang namja bersurai hitam lain.

Namja bersurai hitam itu semakin menatap tajam Sehun ketika mobil sehun keluar dari pekarangan mansion mewah tersebut. Namja itu tersenyum melihat Sehun.

"aku yakin kita sebentar lagi bisa menghancurkan seorang Oh –brengsek- Sehun itu sayang" kata namja bersurai hitam yang menatap tajam kepergian sehun tadi. Yang dipanggil sayang hanya tersenyum manis menampakkan bibir heart-shape nya.

"aku percaya padamu sayang" jawab namja manis dan cantik itu kepada namja bersurai hitam itu.

Namja bersurai hitam itu menampakkan senyuman nistanya.

"kita mulai dari mana sayang ?" tanya namja manis itu kepada namja disampingnya.

Namja itu hanya diam, menatap namja manis itu lalu tersenyum. Lalu namja itu langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

.

Jongin hanya diam saja ketika berada didalam mobil, saat ini sehun dan jongin berada diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan tentang kehamilan jongin. Gara-gara kejadian itu kepercayaan sehun kepada jongin sudah hilang dia tidak mau jongin berbohong lagi padanya.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai dirumah sakit, Sehun keluar terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti oleh jongin dibelakang. Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan jongin, menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Jongin tak menyadari sedari tadi dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dia takut kalau Sehun tau dia hamil.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai diruangan pemeriksaan dengan dokter yang selalu menangani kehamilan keluarganya.

Sehun dan jongin membungkukkan badannya kepada seorang namja bernametag Lee Soo jin tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk tuan oh dan nyonya Oh" kata dokter Lee mempersilahkan jongin dan sehun untuk duduk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya dokter Lee lagi.

"istriku ingin memeriksakan sesuatu, dia ingin memastikan apakah dia hamil atau tidak dok" kata Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Dokter Lee yang sudah tau sifat anak dari keluarga Oh ini hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukkan. Lalu menyruh jongin untuk masuk kesalah satu ruangan khusus pemeriksaan.

Sehun disuruh menunggu diluar dan sehunpun menurutinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian jongin keluar bersama dokter Lee, jongin menundukkan kepalanya lalu duduk disamping Sehun. Dokter Lee memberikan tes pemeriksaan kehamilan Jongin kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya diam melihat pemeriksaan kehamilan jongin.

"setelah saya periksa nyonya oh kini sedang Hamil 3 bulan dan ..." kata Dokter Lee terpotong karena sehun langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan kepada dokter Lee.

"terima kasih" kata Sehun lalu menarik tangan jongin.

Yang ditarik hanya diam, jongin hanya menunduk ketika tangannya ditarik dengan Sehun. seluruh penjuru mata mnatap mereka berdua hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat parkir. Sehun lansung mendorong jongin masuk kedalam mobil lalu diikuti Sehun masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun langsung mengunci mobilnya secara otomatis.

Sehun langsung memegang pundak sempit jongin, menatap tajam jongin yang kini sedang menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku, kau taukan aku belum siap memiliki anak ?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik dengan nada dinginnya.

Jongin menunduk" ani, aku tidak bersekongkol dengan dokter Lee. Sungguh hunnie hyung, sungguh" kata jongin masih tetap menunduk.

Sehun langsung mencengkram dagu jongin, mencium bibir jongin secara brutal. Melumat bibir merah merekah milik jongin. Jongin hanya diam ketika bibirnya dilumat kasar oleh Sehun. ini sudah biasa, Sehun akan seperti ini jika dia sedang marah.

Hingga mulut Sehun kini sudah turun menuju leher jenjang jongin, mengendus bau vanilla dileher jenjang jongin.

"eunghhh..." jongin hanya bisa mendesah sambil memegang punggung sehun yang lebar ketika Sehun kini memberikan tanda kissmark dileher jongin.

Hingga Sehun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya lalu membiarkan jongin yang kini terengah.

"jangan pikir hukumanmu akan selesai" kata Sehun lalu mulai melajukan Mobilnya.

.

.

.

_Jongin diam, duduk diatas bathup berisi air, dia membenamkan seluruh badan telanjangnya didalam air dibathup. Dia diam tapi didalam air dia kini sedang menangis, menangis meratapi hidupnya._

_Lalu dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam air meraba pinggiran batup lalu mengambil sebuah tespack. Matanya menatap kosong kepada dua garis merah pada tespack tersebut. Kini airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang indah, jongin terisak bahunyapun juga ikut bergetar karena menahan isakan._

_Dia meraba perutnya "kenapa kau hadir disaat yang tidak tepat sayang" kata jongin sambil terisak. "umma menerimamu tapi apakah appamu menerimamu ?" tanya jongin secara ambigu kepada bayinya yang baru dia tahu beberapa menit lalu._

_Jongin beranjak dari bathup berisi air itu, lalu berjalan mengambil handuk dan menutup badannya dengan handuk._

_Dia berjalan dengan gontai sambil membawa tespack tersebut, lalu membuka lemari dan memakai bajunya setelah semuanya terpakai jongin berjalan sambil menyelipkan tespack tersebut didalam kantong tapi, tespack itu jatuh kelantai kamarnya. _

_._

_._

_._

jongin hanya diam ketika Sehun menariknya secara brutal, para maid yang melihatnya hanya diam tidak mau membantu jongin. Bukannya tidak mau, mereka takut kalau-kalau sang Tuan Muda juga murka kepada mereka.

Sehun langsung mendorong jongin hingga perut jongin membentur pinggiran kasur kingsize tersebut.

"ughhh..." Jongin langsung meringis sambil memegang perutnya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati jongin yang meringis menahan sakit diperutnya, sehun berjalan sambil melepas jas hitamnya sedikit lagi Sehun sampai tapi ketukan pintu yang nyarng membuat Sehun mengerang.

"Masuk" kata Sehun.

Maid yang mengetuk pintu itupun masuk kedalam lalu mebungkukkan badannya sopan.

"tuan muda WU dan istrinya ingin menemui anda" kata maid itu.

"suruh mereka masuk" jawab sehun.

"baik tuan"

Maid itupun keluar kamar Sehun setelah diberikan perintah oleh Sehun. Sehun langsung menarik rambut jongin, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Jongin meringis kesakitan, sambil terus memegang perutnya yang nyeri karena terkena kayu dipinggir ranjang.

"tunggu disini" kata sehun lagi-lagi mendorong jongin sampai jongin terbaring diranjang.

Sehun lalu meninggalkan jongin yang kini langsung menelungkupkan kakinya tersebut.

Merasa Sehun sudah keluar, jongin langsung memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat nyeri tersebut.

"kau harus bisa bertahan sayang" kata Jongin mensugestikan dirinya dan bayinya itu kuat.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit Emosi, dia harus menunda hukuman yang harus dia berikan kepada jongin karena kedatangan seorang Kris Wu –kakak Sepupunya- itu bersama istrinya.

Sehun langsung duduk di Sofa single disamping Kris dan Suho.

"Ada apa kris Ge dan suho hyung kesini ?" tanya Sehun to the poin.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya afar bisa sedikit rileks melwan Adik ipar Sepupunya ini.

"Aku ingin mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan" kata Suho sambil menampakkan senyuman angelicnya.

Sehun mendengus "aku tidak mengizinkannya" kata Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya.

"oh ayolah Sehun, berikan jongin sedikit kebebasan. Setelah kau menyekapnya dimansion mewah milikmu ini jongin tidak pernah keluar kecuali denganmu" kata Suho.

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak"

"kau seperti anak kecil Hun, kau terlalu posesif dengan jongin"

"aku melakukan ini karena aku tak mau jongin pergi lagi"

"hanya karena masalah itu, sudah aku bilang itu 2 tahun yang lalu, 2 tahun yang Lalu Hun" kata Kris kini ikut dalam pembicaraan Suho dan Sehun.

"AKU TAU GE" suara Sehun meninggi "tapi apa kris ge pernah berpikir, memang enak kalau gege memintaku untuk melepas jongin tapi apakah gege berpikir kalau gege berada diposisiku saat ini." kata sehun sedikit lirih kini suaranya.

Kris dan Suho hanya diam mendengar kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan sehun. jarang-jarang saja sehun mau berbicara panjang lebar.

"aku takut ge, kalau aku lengah dia akan pergi lagi bersama namja brengsek itu. Aku tak mau" kata Sehun dengan mata yang kini memerah. Airmatanya kini hampir jatuh, tapi karena memang egonya sehun yang tinggi jadi dia langsung mengusap wajahnya menghilangkan airmata yang kini mulai membajiri pipinya.

Suho yang melihat Sehun seperti membuat hatinya terguncang, dia mendekati Sehun lalu mengelus pundak lebar dan kokoh milik Sehun yang kini sedang bergetar menahan isak tangisnya.

"maafkan kami Hunnie yang selalu memintamu seperti itu" kata Suho dengan suara lembut.

Sehun mendongak menatap wajah angelic dan cantk milik suho. Sehun tersenyum lalau memeluk suho.

"gwenchana... terima kasih juga mau perduli denganku" kata Sehun yang kini telah melapas pelukan Suho.

Suho yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum lalu kembali duduk ditempat semula dia duduk. Sehun menhapus airmatanya lalu menatap Suho dan kris.

"bagaimana kau setuju ?" tanya suho sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng masih tetap bersikeras bahwa dia tidak mau mengizinkan jongin untuk keluar jalan-jalan.

"aku mohon satu kali ini saja, dan aku dengar jongin juga sedang hamilkan jadi sebaiknya orang hamil untuk sedikit jal..."

"oke,oke aku mengizinkannya. Tapi ingat, hanya satu kali ini saja sampai kris ge dan suho hyung tak menjaganya, aku tak akan membolehkan jongin bertemu dengan kalian" kata Sehun setelah memeotong kalimat panjang dari Suho tadi.

Kris dan suho tersenyum, lalu sehun menyuruhkan maidnya untuk memanggil jongin. Maid tersebut memanggil jongin.

"Tuan nyonya jongin...nyonya jongin..." kata maid tersebut terputus dengan wajah ketakutan.

"ada apa dengan jongin ?" tanya sehun dengan suara tinggi dan wajah khawatirnya.

"diselangkangannya keluar darah, dilantai penuh darah tuan" kata maid satunya.

Pikiran Sehun kini kacau dia berlari menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya dan kamar jongi berada. Nafasnya beradu, dia membuka pelan pintu kayu kokoh berbahan mahoni tersebut.

Setelah terbuka mata Sehun langsung membelalak melihat darah kini memenuhi pinggiran kasurnya serta kasur yang kini ditiduri oleh jongin. Sehun mendekati jongin yang meringkuk memegangi perutnya, wajahnya pucat sambil menahan sakit diperutnya.

Sehun langsung berlalri mengangkat tubuh jongin, mengangkatnya ala bridel style. Jongin melihat Sehun "Hunniiee appo..." kata jongin lirih tapi masih didengar oleh Sehun.

"sebentar lagi sayang, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit berthanlah sayang" kata Sehun kini tangannya penuh dengan darah yang terus keluar dari selangkangan jongin.

Kris dan Suho yang melihat itu juga membelalakkan matanya.

"oh tuhan apa yang terjadi dengan jongiiee ?" tanya Suho sambil mengikuti Sehun. "kris ayo kita antar jongin kerumah sakit, cepat" kata suho lagi panik.

Kris langsung berlari menyiapkan mobilnya, membukakan pintu belakang mobil lalu menyuruh sehun masuk juga istrinya masuk dipintu depan. Tak banyak pikir lagi kris langsung melajukan mobilnya kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai sehun langsung berlari seperti orang yang kesetanan, lalu seorang suster membantu sehun dan membawa jongin keruang UGD. Sehun langsung memerosotkan tubuhnya didepan pintu UGD. Kris dan suho yang baru sampai langsung melihat sehun.

"aku yakin jongin dan bayinya bisa bertahan. Aku yakin" kata Suho menyemangati Sehun.

"kamsahamnidha hyung" kata Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hey lingling balik lagi nih...

Mian ya baru bisa update Lingling lagi sibuk banget, ternyata udah kelas 3 makin sibuk. Ga' ikut kurikullum 2013 tetep aja pulangnya jam 3 terus latihan lagi jam 4 kapan lingling dirumahnya buat ngetik Ffnya.

Tapi tenang mungkin Lingling akan update 3 hari sekali.

Oh iya buat yang ngeriview terima kasih banget ya, padahal ni FF absurd bin banget.

Yaudah segitu dulu, kalau ada yang mau temenan ama lingling disosmed nih lingling kasih

IG : Lingling_XOXO

Fb : Vieta Ramadhani

Twitter : kyung_SooRa

Line : Lingling-1201

Pin : 7DDC5FA4


	3. Chapter 3

**OBSESSION**

SUMMARY: Obsesi itu yang membuat mu buta, obsesi itu yang membuatmu menyiksaku dan karena obsesi itu kau tak pernah tau kesakitanku. BAD SUMMARY. MPREG! FOR "EVENT HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE"

**HUNKAI.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : OBSESSION**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi,BL,sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih berada didepan pintu UGD ditemani oleh kris dan suho tentunya. Wajah sehun terlihat sangat memilukan. sehun menangkupkan tangannya didepan wajahnya, pantaskah saat ini dia menyesal telah membuat malaikat tanpa sayapnya itu menderita ?

Hanya karena sebuah insiden memilukan 2 tahun lalu yang hampir merenggut nyawa malaikatnya itu. Obsesinya kepada jongin membuat jongin semakin menderita. Sehun memang belum siap untuk memiliki anak sekarang tapi nanti pasti dia siap memiliki anak.

Tapi, dia tidak menyangka hanya karena belum siap menjadi 'ayah' dia mendorong jongin begitu keras hingga membuat jongin seperti ini, membuat malaikatnya itu harus meregang nyawa.

Suho yang melihat itu tak tega, lalu menepuk pundak sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dikursi tunggu. Sehun hanya mengikuti perintah istri gegenya itu.

Suho mengelus punggung sehun menenagkan sehun agar sehun bisa berpikir sedikit jernih dan suho selalu mensugesti sehun untuk kuat dan mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk jongin dan bayinya.

Kris yang berada disamping pintu UGD hanya diam melihat suho yang kini menenangkan adik sepupunya itu. Kris hanya tersenyum miris melihat sehun, sedingin apapun sehun, seegois apapun sehun, jika sesorang yang dia sayangi bahkan dia cintai menderita dia tetap peduli bahkan takut kalau miliknya hilang.

Kris tau trauma yang dialami sehun 2 tahun lalu membuat sehun sangat possesive dan terobsesi kepada jongin.

Klekkk...

Pintu UGD itu terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter yang kini sedang menurunkan maskernya. Wajah dokter Lee terlihat sangat muram.

"Tuan Sehun..." panggil dokter Lee kepada sehun.

Sehun yang dipanggilpun langsung mendongak dan menghampiri dokter Lee.

"ne, bagaimana dengan keadaan kekasihku ?" tanya sehun to the point.

Dokter Lee menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum berbicara dengan Sehun.

"pendaharan yang dialami nyonya oh sangat parah, kami bisa menyelamatkannya tapi itupun bisa dibilang bayi anda akan bertahan hanya 25% dan akan mengganggu kesehatan dan resiko nyonya oh , bila digugurkan kesehatan nyonya oh 3 hari kedepan mungkin akan stabil. Jadi tuan oh anda memilih yang mana tetap memperthankan bayinya atau menggugurkannya ?" tanya dokter Lee.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dia takut harus kehilangan jongin tapi jika jongin kehilangan bayinya jongin pasti akan membencinya. Sehun susah menentukan pilihannnya.

.

.

.

_Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika rambut brownnya dielus sayang oleh jongin. Saat ini mereka berdua berada ditaman rumah sehun, jongin kini sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon dan meluruskan kakinya, sedangkan sehun kini merebahkan kepalanya dipaha jongin._

_Angin sore berhembus membuat rambut black pearl milik jongin berhembus dengan indahnya. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, mereka berdua masih menikmati angin sore._

_Sehun membuka matanya lalu melihat wajah cantik dan manis namja yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya._

"_hyung sudah bangun" kata jongin sambil menatap sehun._

"_eum, seperti yang kau lihat sayang" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum lalu mengamit tangan jongin untuk mengelus pipinya._

_Jongin tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasih tampannya ini, beginilah sehun yang sebenarnya diluar memang dia seorang prince ice tapi bila sudah bersama jongin predikat prince ice itu akan hilang karena terlalu manjanya sehun kepada jongin._

_Keheningan kembali melanda mereka berdua._

"_sayang ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, boleh ?" tanya sehun kepada jongin._

"_ne, boleh saja hyung" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum._

_Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari jongin sehun langsung terbangun dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping jongin, merengkuh pinggang jongin dari samping lalu sedikit mendorong kepala jongin agar berndar dibahu lebarnya. Jongin tersenyum lalu menyamankan kepalanya dibahu sehun dan belik memeluk pinggang sehun._

"_tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur" kata sehun lagi._

_Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, merasa jongin sudah setuju sehun menhembuskan nafasnya lalu mengeluarkan gas CO__2 __tersebut._

"_pada hari dimana saat itu kita sedang menuju rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu, lalu diperjalanan kita mengalami insident besar. Kau tau kecelakaan besar dan beruntun" sehun memotong ceritanya._

_Jongin mengangguk lalu sehun melanjutkan ceritanya "aku dan kau menngalami luka-luka tapi aku lebih parah karena bisa dikatakan bisa bertahan hanya 10% lalu kau mengalami pendarahan tapi bayi kita kemungkinan bisa diselamatkan, jadi..." sehun lagi-lagi memtong ceritanya "siapa yang akan kau pilih, aku atau bayi kita ?" tanya sehun diakhir ceritanya._

_Jongin mengernyitkan kepalanya, lalu langsung melepas pelukannya pada sehun dan langsung menatap sehun penuh tanya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu ? pikir jongin. Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan tapi sebuah dilema bagi seorang kim jongin. Bagaimana tidak disaat seperti itu dia haru memilih antara bayinya dan sehun. jongin tidak mungkin tidak menyelamatkan sehun dan ini ditambah dengan bayi mereka._

"_jadi, apa jawabanmu sayang ?" tanya sehun sambil mengelus pipi jongin._

_Yang diberi pertanyaan terkejut karena lamunannya buyar karena pilihan tersebut. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya menutup mata indahnya menyembunyikan mata indah black pearl kesukaan sehun itu. Jongin berpikir sangat keras saat ini, siapa yang harus dia pili sehun atau bayi mereka ?. pertanyaan itu kini mengiang didalam pikiran jongin, dia bimbang bila dia menyelamatkan sehun bayinya akan pergi untuk selamanya sedangkan bila dia memilih menyelamatkan bayi mereka maka jongin harus menerima kepergian sehun untuk selamanya juga. Apakah jongin sanggup ditinggalkan selamanya oleh sehun setelah mereka menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun lebih. Yah pikiran dia saat ini mungkin bisa dibilang memang masih plin-plan anak kelas 9 junior high school itu._

_Jongin membuka matanya menampakkan mata black pearl indahnya itu, dia menatap sehun yang ditatap pun juga balik menatapnya. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. _

"_jadi, yang aku pilih ..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun mebuka matanya, menghambuskan nafasnya dia sudah yakin dengan pilihannya dan juga pilihan jongin waktu itu.

"selamatkan bayinya, lakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku mohon" kata sehun to the point.

Dokter Lee tersenyum menatap sehun "baik tuan saya akan menyelamatkan bayi anda dan nyonya oh" jawab dokter Lee.

Setelah mengatakn itu dokter Lee langsung kembali memasuki ruang UGD lagi untuk melakukan operasi menyelamatkan bayi mereka. Sehun langsung menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dia menangis isakan itu terdengar membuat hati kris terlonjak lalu langsung memeluk sehun, memberikan semangat kepada adik sepupunya itu. Kris mengelus punggung tegap sehun memberikan semangat kepada sehun.

Suho yang melihat itupun kini mendekat kearah kris memeluk kris dari samping tapi sebelah tanggannya kin mengelus punggung sehun juga, memberikan kehangatan dan semangat kepada sehun.

Sehun melepas pelukannya, wajanya memerah, airmata kini sudah memenuhi pipi putih dan tegas sehun. kini sehun melapas semua egonya demi jongin, egonya sudah pergi untuk saat ini. karena yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah jongin dan bayinya. Oh apakah masih bisa dikataka –bayinya- jika sehun yang membuat jongin dan bayinya menderita.

"Ge, apakah pilihanku salah jika menyelamatkan bayinya ?" tanya sehun kepada kris.

Kris tersnyum lalu mengusak rambut sehun " pilahan apapun yang kau pilih itu tidak salah, karena pilihanmu itu sudah dari hati yang tulus darimu" kata kris menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

Sehun tersenyum "xie xie, Ge" kata sehun.

Ya pilihan sehun memang tidak salah karena pilihan itu yang dipilih jongin.

.

.

"_aku akan menyelamatkan bayi kita, karena buat apa aku menyelamkan hyung kalau kemungkinan hyung untuk hidup hanya 10% sedangkan bayi kita masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi hyung jangan salah, walaupun aku tak menyelamatkan hyung. Hyung akan selalu didalam hatiku dan bayi kita. Lalu jika bayi kita sudah lahir dan beranjak besar aku akan menceritakan pada anak kita kalau dia memiliki appa yang hebat, penyayang dan peduli kepada keluarganya. Jadi, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintai hyung sampai disurga nanti"_

_._

_._

_._

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika bahunya ditepuk oleh suho. Dia langsung mengerjapkan matanya, melihat kesekelilingnya disana ada suho, kris dan dokter Lee. Sehun langsung beranjak berdiri dan mendatangi dokter Lee.

"dokter Lee bagaimana keadaan jongin ?" tanya sehun to the point.

"kami berhasil menyelamatkan bayi anda, untuk nyonya oh saat sedang tertidur karena efek obat bius mungkin beberapa jam lagi nyonya oh akan siuman" jawab dokter Lee dengan memberikan senyuman kepada sehun.

Sehun tersenyum " kamshahamnida, dokter Lee" kata sehun sambil menjabat tangan Dokter Lee.

Dokter Lee mengangguk lalu melepas tangan sehun " saya juga ingin memberitahu anda, bahwa untuk 3 bulan kedepan nyonya oh harus tetap dirawat dirumah sakit karena bayi yang dia kandung saat ini sangat lemah karena insiden pendarahan ini. jadi tuan oh, anda harus menjaga nyonya oh dengan baik" tambah dokter Lee lagi.

Sehun mengangguk lalu kembali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter Lee.

Setelah itu para perawat mendorong trolli tempat tidur jongin untuk dibawa keruang rawat inap Vip –karena itu permintaan Sehun-.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rawat jongin diikuti oleh suho dan kris dibelakangnya. Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju tempat jongin berbaring dengan pbeberapa selang infus –dan apalah itu sehun juga tidak tau memenuhi penglihatan matanya. Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang yang saat ini digunakan oleh jongin. Sehun menggengam telapak tangan jongin, mengelusnya penuh sayang. Lalu sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi sedikit kurus milik jongin. Sehun saja terkejut melihat pipi jongin yang kini sedikit mengurus.

Sehun tersenyum miris, bahkan dirinya saja tidak tau kalau kini badan jongin mengurus. Sehun terlalu terkuasai oleh obsesinya sendiri kepada jongin, tidak pernah memperhatikan kesehatan jongin. Airmata sehun menetes, dia menangis dalam keheningan. Bahkan airmatanya kini jatuh kepipi tirus jongin.

Kris mendekati sehun lalu menepuk pundaknya "hun, aku dan suho harus pulang. Kau bisa disini sendiri kan ?" tanya kris kepada sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil menhapus airmata yang tadi sempat keluar dari mata brown miliknya.

"ne Ge, hati-hati dijalan. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku" kata sehun.

Kris tersenyum "itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami hun. Yasudah aku pulang, jaga jongin" kata kris lalu beranjak berjalan menuju tempat suho berdiri.

Suho tersenyum sebelum mereka berdua keluar ruangan itu. Sehun juga membalas senyum suho dan mereka berdua pun pergi.

Sehun kembali menatap namja manis yang kini sedang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit ini. sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu kembali menatap jongin. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan jongin. Tangannya bergerak menuju peru rata jongin, mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun sedikit membungkuk mencium perut rata jongin.

"terima kasih, kau masih mau bertahan baby" kata sehun lalu kembali mencium perut rata jongin.

kepala sehun naik keatas mencium pucuk kepala jongin, mencium kedua matanya , hidung pipinya dan yang terakhir bibir merah merekah jongin yang kini menjadi pucat itu.

"jaljayo sayang, saranghae" lalu kembali mencium bibir jongin.

Sehun kembali duduk , menggenggam tangan jongin. Sehun mulai merbahkan kepalanya diranjang jongin. Tak berapa la sehun tertidur, sambil menggenggam tangan jongin.

Dluar sana bintang berkerlip menampakkan keindahannya menemani tidur sehun, jongin dan calon bayinya. Memberikan kekutan calon keluarga kecil itu kekuatan agar mereka tetap saling menyayangi.

Tapi, dibalik itu semua ada seorang namja menampakkan senyum meremhkannya menatap calon keluarga kecil itu melalui kaca kecil dipintu ruang inap jongin. Dia menyeringai.

"kebahagiaan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama lagi"

.

.

.

.

Suho kini merebahkan badannya diranjang kingsize tersebut lalu diikuti oleh kris.

"kau lelah ?" tanya kris kepada suho sambil mengelus perut suho yang kini mulai sedikit membesar.

"sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa yang penting jongin dan bayinya selamat rasa leleahku hilang sedikit demi sedikit" jawab suho sambil tersenyum, dan menggengan tangan kris yang mengelus perutnya.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita istirahat besok kita kembali kerumah sakit lagi menengok jongin apakah jongin sudah siuman atau belum"

"eum"

Suho langsung memeluk tubuh tegap kris menyamankan kepalanya didada bidang kris lalu tak berapa lama suhopun tertidur lalu diikuti oleh kris.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari memenuhi ruang inap jongin. Sehun mencoba membuka matanya mengerapkan matanya. Membiasakan sinar matahari yang baru menerpa retina matanya itu.

"selamat pagi tuan" sebuah suara terdengar.

Sehun menengok dan mendapati seorang suster memeriksa selang infus dan selang-selang yang lain itulah. Sehun tersenyum "pagi suster" jawab sehun lalu mengusap matanya dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan.

"nyonya oh beruntung sekali memiliki suami seperti tuan yang selalu memperhatikan nyonya oh" kata suster tersebut sambil mencatat sesuatu.

Lagi-lagi sehun tersenyum " terima kasih" jawab sehun lagi.

"oh ya tuan oh, saya tinggal dulu. Karena saya juga harus mencek pasien yang lain"

"ne"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sehun, suster tersebut keluar ruangan menyisakan dirinya dan jongin yang masih belum sadar.

Sehun masih menggenggam tangan jongin, mengusapnya penuh sayang. Sehun membungkuk mencium perut dan pipi jongin.

"selamat pagi baby" kata sehun sambil sedikit tersenyum, bukan senyum indah tapi senyum getir.

Sehun melihat pemandangan pagi kota seoul melalu jendela kaca ruang inap jongin tapi masih tetap menggenggam tangan jongin.

"sayang kau tak ingin bangun ? lihat cuacanya cerah sekarang ?" kata sehun kepada jongin tapi hanya dibalas keheningan oleh jongin.

Sehun mengelus pipi jongin, kembali airmatanya jatuh. Dia baru sadar kalau dia terlalu egois dan terobsesi dengan jongin sampai dia tidak tau keadaan jongin seperti apa. Bahkan dia tidak tau kalau sudah 2 tahun ini jongin tersiksa oleh keposesifannya dan obsesinya itu.

KRIETTT...

Pintu ruang inap jongin terbuka, mendengar pintu dibuka sehun berbalik badan. Dia melihat kakaknya yang tidak bertemu selama 3 tahun belakangan ini datang bersama istri dan juga anaknya.

Kakaknya tersenyum dan sehunpun juga ikut tersenyum. Sehun langsung berdiri berjalan menuju sang kakak dan langsung memeluknya.

"Lu-ge bogoshipoyo..." kata sehun sedikit manja.

Orang yang dipanggil Lu-ge –luhan- itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi betapa manjanya adiknya itu. Setelah itu mereka melepas pelukannya.

Luhan tersenyum "aku juga merindukanmu cadel" kata luhan sambil mengusak rambut sehun.

"paman..." panggil xiuhan anak luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Oh sedari tadi merek tidak menghiraukan sikecil xiu.

"wah keponakan paman sudah besar ternyata" kata sehun sambil menggendong xiuhan.

Xiuhan tersenyum lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya ditengkuk sehun, sehun hanya terkekeh. Lalu melihat seorang namja cantik yang kini sudah menyandang nyonya oh juga.

"xiu hyung..." panggil sehun. namja yang dipanggil xiu –xiumin- itu tersenyum lalu memeluk sehun.

"xiu jangan terlalu manja dengan paman" tegur xiumin kepada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

Xiuhan hanya diam lalu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"bagaimana keadaan jongin ?" tanya luhan yang kini sedang berdiri disamping ranjang jongin.

"kata dokter belum semuanya pulih, dia harus berbaring diranjang ini sampai 3 blan kedepan" kata sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang jongin. "darimana lu ge tau kalau jongin sedang ..." potongan sehun terpotong.

"kris yang memberi tahu kami kemarin malam" jawab luhan lalu duduk disofa sambil memakan kimbimbap buatan xiumin.

"hunnie makanlah dulu aku tau dari semalam kau belum makan kan ?" kata xiumin lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping luhan.

Sehun hanya menurut saja saat disurh makan, dia tidak mau membantah perkataan kakak iparnya itu bisa jadi selam 30 menit kedepan telinganya akan panas mendengar omelan xiumin.

"xiu sini dengan mama, biarkan paman sehun makan dulu" kata xiumin kepada anak laki-lakinya itu.

Xiuhan langsung turun dari gendongan sehun lalu berlari kearah xiumin. Sehun langsung duduk disamping xiumin lalu memakan kimbimbapnya dengan lahap.

Mereka makan ditemani keheningan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu hingga sampai mereka selesai makan. Selesai makan luhan langsung menyruh sehun untuk pulang kerumah untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah sang kakak.

Lalu sehun keluar ruangan jongin yang sebelumnya sudah mencium pipi dan perut jongin dan juga salam perpisahan sehun untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, dia tidak mau terburu-buru toh dirumah sakit sudah ada luhan dan xiumin yang menjaganya.

Drrrtttt... Drrrttttttttttt...

Ponsel sehun bergetar, sehun menengok dan inigin mengambil ponselnya tapi naasponselnya terjatuh kebawah.

"Shit..." kata sehun bergumam.

Sehun berusaha mengambil ponselnya dan akhirnya dia mendapatkannya, dia langsung duduk tegap dan kembali menatap jalanan.

"Arggghhhhhhhhh..."

BRAKKKKK...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Eaaaa lingling balik lagi nih, gimana ceritanya. Mian kalau makin ga' nyambung ya. Buat yang udah ngeriview mian ga' bisa bales lagi sibuk banget buat bikin projek iklan pelayanan masayarakat nih.

Oh iya buat yang minta dibanyakin ini ling-ling banyakin tapi ga' banyak-banyak banget juga sih.

Oh iya kemaren diBBM ada yang pengen lingling buat bikin grup khusus pecinta hunkai jadi

Ibvite pin ini 7DDC5FA4 buat gabung digru. Jdi setelah invite in itu langsung pm lingling okeh, siip.

So yang terakhir Lingling minta reviewnya yang banyak yak...


	4. Chapter 4

**OBSESSION**

SUMMARY: Obsesi itu yang membuat mu buta, obsesi itu yang membuatmu menyiksaku dan karena obsesi itu kau tak pernah tau kesakitanku. BAD SUMMARY. MPREG! **HUNKAI.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : OBSESSION**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi,BL,sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

_**Italic = flasback atau pikiran **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**.**

**.**

Diperjalanan sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, dia tidak mau terburu-buru toh dirumah sakit sudah ada luhan dan xiumin yang menjaganya.

Drrrtttt... Drrrttttttttttt...

Ponsel sehun bergetar, sehun menengok dan inigin mengambil ponselnya tapi naasponselnya terjatuh kebawah.

"Shit..." kata sehun bergumam.

Sehun berusaha mengambil ponselnya dan akhirnya dia mendapatkannya, dia langsung duduk tegap dan kembali menatap jalanan.

"Arggghhhhhhhhh..."

BRAKKKKK...

Jalan berjalan dengan cepat, sehun belum sempat menghindari mobil truk besar itu hingga mobilnya itu menabrak dengan keras mobil truk besar itu. Mobil depannya hancur berat, bahkan kini sehun terjepit didepan, kaca mobil yang pecah itu mengenai kepala badan dan hampir semua badan sehun terluka.

Tak berapa lama orang-orang yang melihat kecelakaan hebat itu langsung berlarian mencoba membantu sehun dan pengendara mobil truk itu. Sementara warga lain mencoba menelpon ambulance.

Sehun meringis sakit saat orang-orang mencoba membantunya keluar dari badan mobil yang menjepit tubuhnya. Kakinya mati rasa bahkan seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut mati rasa.

Sehun belum keluar juga dari dempetan mobil itu hingga ambulance datang membantunya dia baru biasa dikeluarkan dari himpitan mobil tersebut.

Setalh badannya direbahkan didalam mobil ambulance dan dipasangkan alat bantu pernapasan barulah dia pingsan sambil meneteskan airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

"hoshhh...hoshhh... Sehunniee..." suara terengah jongin yang baru bangun dari kesdarannya itu membuat xiumin berlari kecil pasalnya dirinya juga saat ini sednag mengandung bayi keduanya jadi dia hanya berlari kecil saja.

"jongieee... kau sudah bangun sayang ?" tanya xiumin khawatir sambil mengelus pelipis jongin yang kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin itu.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan xiumin, dia masih masih sedikit tersengal karena mimpinya itu, oh tuhan ini mimpi buruknya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mimpi ang mendranya itu mengenai sehun.

"hyung... Sehun hyung dimana ?" tanya jongin sambil menatap xiumin.

"dia sedang pulang, kau tau tampilannya berantakan sekali dan wajahnya ughh kau tau sangat buruk jadi aku dan luhan menyuruhnya untuk pulang membersihkan diri" kata xiumin "jangan khawatir" tambah xiumin lagi sambil mengelap keringat yang masih keluar dari pelipis jongin.

Jongi menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit lega lalu mencoba untuk duduk "oghhhhh... appo..." pekik jongin sambil memegang perutnya, perunta masih nyeri ternya.

"gwenchana jongiee... jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Kau baru saja dioperasi" kata xiumin sambil membantu jongin untuk duduk dan menyandarkan tubuh jongin di dasboard ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Jongin mengernyitkan pelipisnya bingung. Xiumin yang melihat itu langsung menjejelaskan semuanya.

"kemarin malam kau baru saja dioperasi untuk menyelamatkan bayimu. Jadi kata dokter kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak sampai 3 bulan kedepan" jelas xiumin sambil membetulkan selimut jongin.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu mengusap perutnya, dia tersenyum tatkala kalau bayinya masih bisa selamat.

"hyun kapan sampai kesini ?" tanya jongin sambil menolehkan kepalanya melihat xiumin yang kini sedang merapikan meja dari kotak-kotak makanan yang dia bawa bersama luhan tadi.

"tadi pagi sekitar jam 5 pagi" jawab xiumin lalu menhembuskan nafsnya lega ketika dia sudah selesai membereskan sedikit kekacauan dimeja tersebut. "kau tau kami langsung membeli tiket pesawat saat kris memberi kabar kalau kau mengalami pendarahan hebat, aku dan Luhan khawatir." Tambah xiumin sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang jongin dan duduk dibangku samping ranjang jongin.

"gomawo hyung " kata jongin sambil tersenyum.

Xiumin ikut tersenyum "cheonmayo" jawab xiumin sambil mengelus telapak tangan jongin yang kini berada diatas perut ratanya itu.

"oh iya dimana Luhan Ge dan xiuhan ?"

"eoh mereka sedang jalan-jalan ketaman, kau tau xiuhan rewel dia ingin jalan-jalan dan beli ice cream"

"eoh begitu, sebenarnya aku merindukan xiuhan"

"mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang"

"o iya bagaimana dengan kandungan hyung ?"

"baik-baik saja"

Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum menatap xiumin. Yang ditatap juga ikut tersenyum.

KRIEETTT...

Pintu ruang rawat jongin terbuka menampakkan Luhan yang kini sedang menggendong xiuhan. Wajah luhan memerah sambil terengah-engah. Melihat suaminya kelelahan xiumin langsung berjalan mendekati anak dan ayah tersebut dan langsung mengambil xiuhan dan menggendongnya.

"apa yang terjadi yeobo ?" tanya xiumin sambil menuntun Luhan duduk disofa ruang rawat tersebut.

Luhan mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya. Tarik-hembukan tarik-hembuskan hingga akhirnya pernapasannya normal.

Luhan menutup matanya kini dia menetralkan hati dan pikirannya "Sehun..."

"apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun hyung, Ge ?" tanya Jongin memotong perkataan Luhan.

"Sehun... mengalami kecelakaan. Dia menabrak truk pembawa alat berat. Mobil depannya mengalami rusak parah dan Sehun..." luhan menhembuskan nafasnya "sehun kritis, hampir seluruh badannya terkena kaca mobil dan kakinya mengalami patah tulang hebat karena badan mobil yang menjepit kakinya" tambah Luhan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan, xiumin langsung memebelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan jongin, oh jangan ditanya jongin serasa dunia ini akan hancur mendengar berita itu. Nafasnya terasa tercekat, dia merasa susah bernafas untuk saat airmatanya kini telah menuruni pipi tirusnya tersebut. Jangan, jangan lagi. jongin langsung mengis terisak, dia menutup mulunya airmatanya terus-menerus jatuh.

Melihat itu xiumin langsung memberikan xiuhan kepada luhan. Xiumin mendekati jongin, memeluk jongin memberikan kehangatan dan kedamaian. Xiumin terus membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk jongin. Xiumin selalu mengatakan -_sehun itu kuat dan aku yakin sehun pasti bisa menanganinya- _itulah kata-kata xiumin yang dia bisikkan untuk jongin.

"sepertinya aku harus menuju ruang UGD sekarang, yifan baru saja mengirimiku pesan kalau sehun sudah dibawa kerumah sakit ini dan langsung dibawa keruang UGD" kata Luhan memecahkan keheingan diruangan tersebut.

"Ge aku ikut" kata jongin dengan suara khas orang menangis.

Luhan menggeleng "jangan jongin, kau harus istirahat" kata Luhan sambil menggendong xiuhan yang kini sedang mulai tertidur.

"aku mau ikut... hiksss... aku ingin...hiks...melihat hunnie hyung...hiks... aku mohon..." kata jongin yang kini malah bertambah keras menangis.

Xiumin menhembuskan nafasnya " baiklah kita lihat sehun sekarang tapi kau harus menggunakan kursi roda, arra ?" kata xiumin sambil menghapus jejak-jejak airmata dipipi tirus jongin.

Jongin mengangguk mendapat persetujuan dari jongin, Luhan meletakkan xiuhan disofa dan memanggil suster untuk membantu mereka.

Tak berapa lama suster tersebutpun datang sambil membawa sebuah kursi roda. Suster tersebut dan luhan membatu jongin untuk duduk dikursi roda dan akhirnya bisa. Lalu luhan mengangkat badan kecil xiuhan dan merebahkannya diranjang jongin tadi.

Merasa semua sudah beres, Luhan langsung mendorong kursi roda jongin dan diikuti oleh xiumin dibelakangnya. Xiumin langsung mengunci ruangan tersebut karena didalam ada xiuhan dan barang-barang berharga lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Kris duduk dengan gelisah ditempat duduk tunggu didepan ruangan UGD. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana saat ini. kini tetesan airmatanya jatuh mengenai tanganya yang sedang memegang ponselnya.

Dia mengangis saat melihat sehun seperti ini, menurut kris penderitaan sehun selalu saja datang menderanya semenjak masalah 2 tahun lalu. Dari kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal karena pembunuhan, jongin yang menghilang dan sekarang dia mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya itu.

Kris taku namja brengsek yang telah mengambil kebahagiaan sehun 2 tahun lalu itu kembali lagi untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan sehun. seharusnya dia tidak ikut campur tentang masalah ini tapi karena ini demi keselamatan sehun dan jongin dari namja brengsek dan psycho itu yang dulu juga sahabat baiknya itu.

.

.

_Seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan tinggi kris itu kini tengah menyeret jongin dan menodongkan pistol itu dipelupis jongin. Jongin menangis sesenggukan, kris dan sehun yang melihat itu jadi semakin geram sama dengan kris dia juga geram._

"_JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak namja itu sambil tertawa seperti orang gila yang masih terus menodongkan pistolnya dipelipis jongin._

_Jongin terus terisak, wajahnya mulai memerah karena dari hampir satu jam tadi dia menangis, pipinya kini penuh dengan airmatanya bahkan airmatanya terus berjatuhan._

"_kau..." sehun tak sanggup lagi melihat kekasihnya itu dilakukan seperti itu. Tapi, kris menahannya dan menggeleng kepada jongin memberikan isyarat agar sehun jangan mendekat ini belum waktunya "ARGHHHHH" sehun berteriak._

"_Ge, nyawa jongin sekarang dipertaruhkan kau tau itu kan Ge" kata sehun dengan wajahnya yang memerah sangat marah_

"_aku tau tapi ini belum tepat hun, polisi belum datang dan park –psyco- chanyeol itu belum lengah" kata kris._

_Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap jongin yang kini semakin menangis tersedu-sedu didalam kekangan chanyeol._

_Chanyeol masih memeprthankan kekangannya, hingga merasa sehun dan kris tidak memberontak chanyeol mulai merenggangkan kekangannya dan perlahan menurunkan pistol dipelipis jongin. Jongin bernafas lega tapi dirinya masih menangis seseggukkan. _

_Diseberang chanyeol, kris dan sehun benafas lega._

"_ayo kita pergi sayang, kita kembali kerumah dan minum coklat panas" kata chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi yang kini tengah dialiri oleh air mata jongin itu._

"_hiks...hiks..." jongin tak menjawab, hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya._

_Chanyeol tersenyum "berarti kau setuju, sayang" kata chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan jongin dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar._

_Baru satu langkah mereka berjalan, kini tangan chanyeol sudah dipegang dan dicengkram oleh kris yang sebelumnya pistol yang dibawa chanyeol diambil dan dibuang oleh kris._

"_sekarang" kata kris,_

_Mengerti isyarat itu, sehun langsung menarik jongin menuju pelukannya dan tak berapa lama puluhan polisipun datang dan langsung membantu kris untuk mengamankan chanyeol dan membawanya kekantor polisi._

_Sehun memeluk dengan sangat erat jongin agar tangisan jongin mereda. Yang dipeluk masih terus menangis sesenggukan._

"_sialan kau oh dan wu... aku akan kembali mengambil jongin-KU ingat itu" kata chanyeol berteriak sebelum dirinya dimasukkan kedalam mobil polisi._

_Sehun dan kris tak menanggapinya, sehun kini fokus kepada jongin yang terus menangis._

"_sudah sayang, dia sudah pergi" kata sehun menenangkan jongin agar berhenti menangis._

"_aku takut ... hiks..." kata jongin lirih karena suaranya teredam karena pelukan sehun._

"_aku yakin dia tak kembali lagi"_

_._

_._

_._

Kris berhenti melamun ketika pundaknya dipukul pelan oleh luhan. Dia mendongakkan keplanya menatap luhan.

"bagaimana keadaan sehun kris ?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"dokter masih melakukan operasi didalam ge" kata kris sambil menatap Luhan.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu memegang tangan tangan xiumin, memberikan isyarat kepada xiumin agar mendekatkan dirinya kepada kris.

"Ge..." panggil jongin.

Kris mendongak lalu menatap jongin " kenapa kau ada disini seharusnya kau istirahatkan" kata kris sambil mengelus telapak tangan jongin.

Jongin tersenyum "dimana suho hyung, Ge" tanya jongin.

"dia tidak bisa kesini jongiee, dia sedang berada dirumah orang tuanya" kata kris berusaha tersenyum didepn jongin.

Jongin mengangguk lalu menatap pintu ruangan UGD dengan tatapan kosong. Tak berapa lama cairan bening yang keluar dari mata black pearlnya itu jatuh dipipi tirusnya.

"kris Ge..." panggil jongin lagi.

"ya" jawab kris sambil menatap jongin dan menghapus air mata yang kini hampir jatuh kepipi jongin.

"apakah hunnie hyung akan selamat ?" tanya jongin.

"aku yakin dia akan selamat, aku yakin itu" kata kris lalu memeluk jongin.

.

.

.

Drrrrrttttt drttttttttt

Ponsel seorang namja tinggi tampan itu bergetar menandakan ada sebuh panggilan masuk. Dia melihat ponselnya dan langsung mengangkatnya dengan susah payah karena dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"yeoboseo" kata namja itu dengan suara khas orang baru bangut tidur.

"_tuan park" _kata orang diseberang sana.

"ada apa ?"

"_perintah tuan sudah kami jalankan, dan saat ini oh sehun seang kritis disalah satu rumah sakit diseoul"_

"kau yakin"

"_ya,tuan"_

"bagaimana dengan istrinya ?"

"_istrinya kini sedang dirawat disalah satu ruma sakit yang sama dengan sehun tuan"_

"bagus"

"_kalau begitu saya tutup dulu tuan"_

Sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Yang dipanggil tuan park itu tertawa ketika mendengar berita oh sehun, kekasihnya yang sedari tadi masih tidur kini terbangu karena suara tawa kekasihnya tersebut.

"ada apa yeollie ?" tanya namja bermata belok tersebut.

"kita berhasil sayang, kita berhasil. Akhirnya rencana ku berhasil, setelah selama 2 tahun ini aku diam" jawab chanyeol sambil tertawa dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang masih naked itu dengan keras.

"lepaskan yeol, ini sesak"

Merasa kekasih cantiknya itu meronta didalam pelukannya itu langsung dia lepaskan dia tidak mau membuat kekasih imutnya itu kehabisan nafas karena pelukan supernya tersebut.

"yeol" panggil namja mungil itu.

"ya ada apa kyung soo sayang" jawab chanyeol sambil mengelus pipinya.

"setelah ini apa kau akan tetap terobsesi dengan jongin ?" tanya kyung soo.

Chanyeo tersenyum "tidak sayang, tidak akan. Kau tau aku sudah muak dengan 2 tahun lalu. Sekarang yang ingin aku lakukan hanya membalas dendam kepada oh sehun berengsek itu gara-gara telah membuat perusahaan orang tuaku menjadi bangkrut" jelas chanyeol.

Kyung soo tersenyum sambil memegang telapak tangan chanyeol yang berada dipipi tembamnya itu "aku percaya padamu" kata kyung soo.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 6 jam menunggu akhirnya dokter yang menangani sehun keluar dari dalam dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan setelah dokter itu membuka masker berwarna putihnya tersebut.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan adik saya dok ?" tanya Luhan to the point. Dia tidak ingin mendengar berita adiknya yang tidak-tidak disunia ini hanya sehunlah keluarga yang tersisa –kris tidak masuk karena kris hanya sepupu- , adik tolol, egois dan bodoh kesayangannya itu.

Dokter itu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Luhan

"kami sudah menolongnya semampu kami..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Lingling balik lagi, okeh lingling emang salah seharusnya updatenya 3 hari sekali ternyata updatenya ngaret banget. Mian ya lingling lgi sibuk –bingiiiit- masalahnya ngajar dance cover 3 grup sekaligus dan temen lingling cuman 1 yg ngajarin klo lingling gak ngajari. Okeh, ini FF bukan untuk event lagi. huhuhu eventnya distop.

Tapi gak pa-pa lingling tetep bikin FF hunkai. Siiippp

Oh iya siapa yang mau lingling masukin ke grup Hunkai di BBM

Nih pin lingling 7DDC5FA4

Setelah invite langsung ping atau pm dibmnya langsung yak

Mohon reviewnya, mian klo ceritanya makin jelek


End file.
